


borderline

by hueningssi



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: I'm helpless, M/M, chaotic!yeonjun feat. clingy!kai, i just love them so much, please, they fed me lots of selca and now i'm full, they're so damn cute, this ship must live on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hueningssi/pseuds/hueningssi
Summary: Yeonjun is upset that his giant baby has found another favorite to latch on. and more, the new favorite has fucking dimples. Dimples, damnit.a.k.aThat pre-debut yeonkai fluff we all need to survive xd





	borderline

**Author's Note:**

> yeonkai is thriving nowdays (six selcas in a span of two days? damn) and i'm quite full so here's some fluffines for yeonkai nation!

 

 _It’s been three months_ , they said. Three long months of training his ass off overseas and Yeonjun is totally at lost. _It’s only three months_ , he reminds himself as he presses his palms into his eyes, rubbing furiously. Only three, fucking, months; but really, what the fuck just happened?

“Binnie-hyung!”

At the sound of the youngest’s excited call, Yeonjun whips his head just in time to catch Kai staring at Soobin with childlike interest within his eyes. Yeonjun’s right eye ticks.

Let him repeat it again; _what the fuck just happened?_

“Your hair is so soft. What’s your secret?” he gushes as his lithe fingers are busy attacking those beautiful strands of chocolate locks. “Tell me, please?”

He sees Soobin frowns at the touch, but he doesn’t make any move to stop the boy, a slight blush adorns his pale cheeks. _Dammit, three fucking months_ , _three-fucking-months_ , he reminds himself again and counts his heavy breathing.

Inhale. Exhale.

Okay, he can do this. Calm down, heart. Shut up, brain. Stay put, feet, and don’t you fucking dare to move even an inch for god’s sake—

“Ah, so soft,” Kai says again, his eyes literally sparkling as he plays with Soobin’s hair. “So pretty!”

“My hair is not pretty.” The chubby-cheeked boy says, lips curving into a pout. His dimples—dammit he even has _dimples_ , what the fuck—curving out accompanying his pout. “You’re imagining things.”

“But,” Kai pouts cutely, “I want my hair to be pretty too!”

Yeonjun grits his teeth as something ugly claws on his heart. Okay. This is getting ridiculous. He wants to look away from the disturbing (-ly cute) sight, but the peal of laughter coming from Kai’s lips makes him stay. He looks really happy with _Soobin_ , who’s practically a stranger to them just a few months ago and his smile, god his smile—it’s _real._

He wonders how a mere three months, three _fucking_ months, could change their relationship _so_ much. Because last time he checked, Soobin was ignoring him. And last time he checked Kai was wary of his existence. _But now_ , Yeonjun flinches, his eyes darting between one person to another, _now is different from before_.

Yeonjun scowls, all the while thinking about how much he wants to pull his hands from Soobin’s head so badly. God, please give him patience and not strength.

_Calm down. Take a deep, deep breath. That’s it. You can do it._

“Hyungie, can I please touch your—”

_Okay. Don’t get too worked up. Watch your mouth. Watch your damn—_

“Huening Kai, get your hands off of him already.”

_Shit._

Yeonjun winces when both of them turn around in sync to stare at him. Okay fine. _Fine._ He’s an idiot. That’s not subtle at all—definitely a fail. Uh-uh.

“I mean,” he clears his throat. “Soobin’s not a doll you can play with, it must be _very_ uncomfortable for him. So, could you please, uh, you know, leave him alone?”

Seriously, he wants to run away when Kai raises an eyebrow at him. Something tangible crosses his eyes for a moment before he smiles at him. “Of course he’s not.” he huffs cutely. “I’m just admiring his beautiful hair, right Binnie-hyung?”

“Whatever you say,” Soobin says in response, blowing a tired sigh. His tone is clipped and uncaring, but not _cold_ —the ice which previously shrouded his voice has melted, and he sounds almost like he’s _fond_ of him. What the fuck? Has the world turn upside down? “You’re just going to play with my hair until you’re satisfied anyway.”

 _“You heard the boy!”_ he says in English before flashing him a toothy smile, almost proudly, the twinkle in his gaze shines brightly. “See? He loves it when I play with his hair~”

“W-What? I don’t!” Soobin sputters, blood rushing to his cheeks once more. “Stop saying embarrassing things!”

Yeonjun bites his tongue hard and feels the sour taste in his mouth. The sinking feeling inside his stomach is back again, and it feels even more bitter and sad and—and downright _unpleasant_. So he packs what is left of his self-control before he walks away.

(Well, he _does_ look back for a split second to see Kai smothering Soobin with a tight hug, though. And let him tell you, that image literally gives him a nightmare for _days_.)

 

+x+

 

Once upon a time, Yeonjun used to be Kai’s favorite hyung.

(Used to be the one who received all his attention. Used to be the one he’d clung to the most. Used to be his only place to share his doubts and problem and used to be the only one who understood him the most. Because back then, Yeonjun was the only one who could manage to hold a conversation with him without making him feel bad about his limited Korean. The only one who would ask him about his day; who would pat his hair and told him ‘Good job! Hyung will treat you some meals!’; who would patiently teach him their dance routines and just, you know, be that _friend_ he needed so badly. After all, being a new trainee’s not easy, more so for a foreigner like him.)

So yeah. Yeonjun used to be his favorite. Notice the past tense, please. And no. That’s not tears in his eyes. You’re imagining things. Uh-uh.

Really, it’s not like Yeonjun is not happy with the current progress the younger boy is making because holy ramen, Kai is literally _glowing_. He used to be that small shy baby who would always hide himself behind Yeonjun, but now he’s out there making friends left and right and Yeonjun is just so, _so_ goddamn proud of his baby.

It’s just—you know, a bit disheartening to finally face the fact that he _used_ to be Kai’s favorite. Because right now, it seems like that title has been passed to Soobin. Yeonjun would be lying if he said he doesn’t feel even a tad jealous because _dammit_ , he is. He’s jealous, okay?

But then again, what can he do, anyway? Put a leash on Kai and expect him to stay ten feet away from Soobin’s illegal dimple?

Yeonjun snorts.

(Ha. That sounds like a recipe to disaster. But he’ll keep it in mind. Just in case. Uh-uh.)

 

+x+

 

“Jjuni-hyung, are you okay?”

A hand startles him from behind, and he whips his head around to find a pair of worried eyes staring back at him. Oh my god, it’s Huening Kai—the bane of his existence. That kid he’s been dreading to meet for the past days is literally standing within his personal space without even blinking. This is definitely an emergency.

 _“Are you okay?”_ he repeats, now in English, his voice sounds as worried as his stare. “ _You’re not sick, are you?”_

“Ah, no.” Yeonjun forces a laugh, which resembles that of a dying cat but whatever, he’s too nervous to even put a bravado right now. “Just, you know, taking a break.”

The younger stares at him as though he’s trying to read him, to decipher the meaning behind his vague words. And he thinks, even though four years span the distance between them, Kai understands him better than anyone.

(He always does. Kai always understands.)

“You know, hyung.” he begins, “I think Soobin-hyung is a great guy. We just misunderstood him. I know him better now, he’s really a kind soul. He’s just—shy. Like super duper shy.”

Yeonjun blinks at him. That was unexpected. “Really?”

“Yeah. He’s…well, when you were gone to the states to train, I was pretty lonely. Like, super lonely. You were my only friend here, hyung. Those three months without you were hell, I was alone all the time and it made me really, really sad.” Kai shrugs, a small, bittersweet smile playing on his lips. “I think Soobin-hyung noticed that and took pity in me. Even though he’s a bit awkward, and even though he only knew basic English, he still went out of his way to cheer me up and make me feel less alone. He’s a really, really kind hyung.”

He blinks again, once, twice, before the words finally sink in.

“Oh.”

His voice is caught in his throat, he doesn’t know what to say. Doesn’t know what to feel either. Does it make him happy? Does it make him sad? Does it make him jealous? Yeonjun doesn’t know. It is too complicated for him and he hates complicated things, dammit. Should he just yeet himself out of the room to avoid more confrontation? Hm. That sounds tempting enough.

“Even so,” Kai says again, breaking his silly train of thoughts. “I would never dream of replacing you with him. You both have a special place in my heart, especially you, hyung, so please don’t feel so down. I hate it when you’re sad.”

That sends him into shock, his eyes turning into saucers as jaws opening wide. The surprise is almost laughable because damn, Yeonjun doesn’t think that he’s _that_ transparent. But then again, it’s Heuning Kai—he always knows.

(He always understands.)

“You – did you—” he pauses, the words die on his tongue. The question is right there, just waiting under a thin layer of dust he has built for the past months, but it seems like he’s still not brave enough to say it out loud. “Did you, uh, know?”

“Know?” he blinks. “About what?”

“About my feelings?” he asks then, despite his prideful persona. “Did you?”

Kai, bless him, tilts his head at the unexpected question, clearly surprised, but it’s instantly replaced with a look of such endearment it makes Yeonjun want to bawl his eyes out.

“That you’re jealous?” he teases, eyes planted firmly on the blush on each of Yeonjun’s cheeks. He visibly stiffens at this, dreading what to come. “Of course I knew, hyung! You’re so obvious!”

“What are you—I-I’m not jealous!” he sputters, eyes widening to the size of saucers.

“Sure you are~”

“I’m not!”

“You are~”

“Hey!” he finally snaps, “I’m not jealous okay? Just a bit weirded out. That’s all!”

“Then give me a hug, please?”

Yeonjun’s eyes widen as the words flow from his mouth. There’s a momentary pause before he manages to squeak out a small; “W-What?”

“Hug me?” Kai repeats, eyes folding into crescents. “I miss you, hyung. It’s been three months after all, don’t you miss me?”

Something inside him throbs painfully, his heart beating miles and miles away. Oh my god, this is it. He’s really gone for good. This boy in front of him certainly owns his heart.

“Jjuni-hyung?”

Yeonjun licks his lips in hesitation but decides to pull the younger boy into a tight embrace in the end. Kai immediately melts into his warmth, snuggling his face deep in his shirt. He tightens his hold around his small waist, feeling completely at bliss. Yeonjun would’ve cried like a baby right here and now if Kai hadn’t accidentally smacked him in the face. Part of Yeonjun knew he deserved that, but another part of him can’t help but think; _really? all I wanted was to cuddle with my giant baby in peace was that really too much to fucking ask for?_

“Oh my god, are you okay? I’m so, so sorry hyung. You know that I’m ticklish.” Kai looks up in panic and Yeonjun instantly melts at his doe-like eyes. What kind of sorcery is this? “I didn’t hit you too hard, did I? Does it hurt?”

There’s a second long silence.

“No, it doesn’t hurt.” He smiles between gritted teeth, trying not to look like he’s in excruciating pain because damn, for a skinny boy like him Kai can pack quite a punch. That smack of his might leaves a bruise for all he knows. “Now shut up and let me smother you with my love.”

“I like that,” Kai says, hooking his chin on Yeounjun’s shoulder. “Hmm, this is really nice. I miss you, Jjuni-hyung.”

“I miss you too, ning.” Yeonjun murmurs against his hair, his arms tight around his petite body. “Hyung misses you so much.”

“I know.” Kai giggles softly against his neck. “Welcome home.”

Yoenjun chokes back a sob at this, but still have it in him to lean down and leaves a kiss on Kai’s forehead, eyes swimming with unshed tears. Really? Just by one simple phrase? Goddamnit, they are right. He’s _such_ a crybaby.

“I’m home.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> yeonkai is the most underrated ship i swear. they are so damn chaotic and yet cute at the same time dammit i can't--- *dies*  
> seriously, at this rate they're going to snatch me out from sookai. but eh, shipping both is actually an option so, SHIP SOOKAI AND YEONKAI FELLAS *screams*  
> and ofc, sorry for any grammatical mistakes! hope you enjoyed it! ^^


End file.
